


Tony Stark & Peter Parker Prank Midtown High Decathlon Team (Parody of Chris Evans' Comic Book Store Prank)

by AO98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also inspired by the Field Trip Fanfics, Bullying, But whether or not 'Infinity War' and 'Endgame' are canon is completely up to YOU, Field Trip, Friendship, Gen, Intern Peter Parker, IronDad and SpiderSon, Mentor/Protégé, Parody of Chris Evans' Comic Book Store Prank, Takes place a year after 'Civil War' and 'Homecoming', prank, there is a nod to that in here ;), well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: Tony Stark and his teenage intern, Peter Parker, team up with Omaze to create the ultimate escape room experience at Midtown Comics Grand Central in NYC. What makes it even more exciting is that the participants are none other than Peter's own school Decathlon Team, along with their coach, Mr. Harrington; most of whom believe Peter's internship is a lie, but will that all change when the game is over? Only one way to find out.





	Tony Stark & Peter Parker Prank Midtown High Decathlon Team (Parody of Chris Evans' Comic Book Store Prank)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the EXTREMELY HILARIOUS video of Chris Evans (with the help of Omaze and Trapology) pranking some people at a comic book store, speaking to them through a Captain America doll and challenging them to the ultimate escape room experience. It's quickly become one of my favorite videos of all-time and if you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend you do. Here is a link (https://youtu.be/1Up20_cLdVQ).
> 
> After watching the video multiple times, I had this idea in mind of Tony Stark & Peter Parker teaming up to do something very similar to the kids & teachers at Peter's school since it's implied that not everyone believes his Stark internship is real, especially Flash Thompson. I fell in love with this idea and since we'll probably never see it happen in an actual Spider-Man/MCU film, I decided to take this idea and turn it into a fanfic.
> 
> This takes place about a year or so after 'Captain America: Civil War' and 'Spider-Man: Homecoming', though whether or not 'Avengers: Infinity War' and 'Avengers: Endgame' are canon in this timeline, that's completely up to you ;)

~~~~**"Hi, this is Tony Stark."**

**"And I'm Peter Parker."**

**"And to support Christopher's Haven, we're teaming up with Omaze to create the ultimate escape room experience."** Tony began.

 **"Escape rooms are these immersive games where you and your buddies have to solve puzzles to complete a mission before the time runs out."** Peter began. **"And to show you how much fun these rooms can be, we decided to take over a local comic book store here in New York, Midtown Comics Grand Central. We were also lucky enough to receive the help of Trapology all the way from Boston."**

 **"But right now, I'm sure you wondering - WHO is Peter Parker and WHY is he here?"** Tony started. **"Peter's a 16-year-old student from Midtown High School here in New York. This kid right here is truly gifted - he has amazing grades, an IQ of 250 and in general, he's just such a great, fun, very helpful and well-behaved young man."**

Peter let out a flattered smile at Tony's compliment.

**"But he also works as one of my top interns at Stark Industries. I hired him after he signed up to be a part of the September Foundation. Now, the program was actually meant for just college students, but when I researched Peter and learned how much of a genius he was for his age, I wanted him on board right away."**

**"Now, here's the thing. I've actually told my teachers and fellow students, specifically the school's Decathlon team that I'm part of, about the Stark Internship, but with the exception of a few friends of mine, none of them believe the Internship is real. But hopefully, that changes today."** Peter began, slowly forming a grin. **"Because the exciting part, for me, about this whole escape room experience is that the participants are actually my whole Decathlon team and our coach, Mr. Harrington."**

 **"A couple of weeks ago, I met with Peter's principal in private to set up this field trip without giving away any of the big surprises and since we were doing it for a good cause, he was on board right away... and I promised to send him a DVD of the finished video before we uploaded it to YouTube"** Tony began, followed by Peter letting out a small chuckle at the last part. **"Now, they think they're just coming here for a standard field trip, you know, check out the store, look around. But they don't know about the escape rooms or Peter or anything. Yet"** Tony said.

Tony and Peter looked over and saw, through the hidden camera footage on the computers, a Midtown High School bus arrive and stop outside of the store.

 **"They're here"** Tony said.

 **"Alright, let's see how this goes"** Peter said, grinning.

And so the game began.

* * *

Mr. Harrington and the entire Decathlon team (minus Peter obviously) - consisting of Michelle Jones (team leader), Ned Leeds, Flash Thompson, Abe Brown, Charles Murphy, Cindy Moon, Sally Avril and the newly-recruited Betty Brant - entered the store and started looking around. 

* * *

Tony and Peter sat at the computers, watching the game unfold through the hidden cameras.

* * *

The kids had a mixed reaction to the trip; Ned, Charles, Abe, Betty and even Mr. Harrington were excited to look around the store, Cindy and Sally were like "meh", Michelle looked only a little interested but also a little bored as she walked around with a book in her hand and Flash definitely looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

 **"Too bad Parker couldn't be here"** Flash sneered.

 **"Flash, don't start"** Betty said, while Ned and Michelle stared at him, all three of them clearly annoyed.

Since joining the Decathlon Team, she had become really good friends with Peter, Ned and Michelle and she seemed to be one of the few who actually believed Peter's internship was real.

* * *

Peter smiled at Betty defending him from another one of Flash's insults.

 **"Is that the Flash kid you've been talking about?"** Tony asked, also annoyed with Flash.

 **"Yeah"** Peter said with a nod.

 **"Well after this, I'm gonna have a little talk with the school about him"** Tony said.

**"Come on, Mr. Stark, don't be such a dad."**

Tony glared at Peter.

How could Flash's bullying not bother Peter, at least not at the moment? Did he just not want to look intimidated both on camera and in front of Tony? And why wasn't Harrington, or anyone at the school (especially the principal), doing anything to stop Flash's bullying? He was hoping to get some answers eventually.

* * *

Michelle, bored from looking around the store, noticed something sitting on a table in the center.

It was an Iron Man doll.

 **"Hey guys, look at this!"** Michelle called to her classmates and teacher.

They all saw the Iron Man doll, but only Ned and Betty took a real interest in it.

 **"Whoa, that's so cool!"** Ned said, excitedly.

* * *

 **"Okay, kid, they see it. You ready?"** Tony asked, holding a small walkie-talkie in his hand.

 **"Let's do it"** Peter said, confidently.

* * *

 **"An Iron Man doll? That's so lame"** Flash said.

 **"It's not lame"** Ned fought back.

 **"Yeah, it's actually kinda cute"** Betty said, causing Flash to roll his eyes.

 **"Thank you, miss"** Tony's voice came out of the Iron Man doll through a hidden walkie talkie inside it.

Everyone jumped, startled. They definitely didn't see that coming!

 **"What was that?"** Cindy asked.

 **"That was me"** The Iron Man doll said.

Everyone jumped back again.

* * *

Tony and Peter threw a quick fit of laughter.

* * *

 **"Sorry for scaring you, kids"** The Iron Man doll started. **"But I don't think that was very nice of your friend to call me lame."**

Flash's eyes widened as everyone stared at him.

**"Yeah, that's right. You, in the black jacket, purple shirt and beige pants."**

**"Okay, this is a little weird"** Sally said.

Flash slowly walked towards the doll, holding his right arm out and hand open.

 **"Flash, what are you doing?"** Harrington asked.

Flash stopped once he made his way to the doll, but then quickly used his open hand to knock the doll down.

 **"FLASH!"** Betty and Harrington both yelled simultaneously.

 **"OW! That hurt!"** The Iron Man doll said, sarcastically.

Ned quickly picked up the doll and set it back in its place.

 **"Flash, don't do that!"** Ned said.

**"I agree with your friend, Flash. Maybe be a little more gentle next time."**

While everyone was still a little freaked out by the talking doll, the kids (minus Flash) let out a fit of laughter while Harrington tried to hold back his laughter.

 **"What the heck?"** Ned said, laughing.

* * *

Tony and Peter threw another fit of laughter.

 **"I love this guy!"** Peter said, referring to Ned, laughing.

* * *

 **"Alright everyone, now it's time to get serious"** The Iron Man doll said. **"This is Iron Man and I need your help. Are you all up for the challenge?"**

The kids and Harrington looked at each other.

Most of the kids nodded their heads for "Yes" while Flash shook his head for "No". Harrington simply shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone faced the Iron Man doll again.

 **"Yeah, we'll do it"** Harrington said.

Flash groaned.

* * *

Tony and Peter threw another fit of laughter.

 **"Awesome!"** Peter said.

* * *

 **"Alright, now listen up. I know this looks like an ordinary comic book store, but it's actually a secret HYDRA base-"** The Iron Man doll began.

* * *

 **"-And without Captain America and the Avengers, I'm gonna need your help to take it down"** Tony said into the walkie talkie.

* * *

 **"I need you all to look around the store for a code. A four-digit code"** The Iron Man doll said.

* * *

 **"And remember, time is of the essence"** Tony said into the walkie talkie.

* * *

 **"Alright everyone, you heard the doll. Start searching for a four-digit code"** Harrington ordered.

Everyone started searching the store for the code as instructed by the Iron Man doll.

 **"Four-digit code, four-digit code..."** Charles said to himself as he searched.

Everyone was oblivious to the giant sign, saying "The Code is 1600", hanging above them in the store.

* * *

Tony and Peter threw another fit of laughter at everyone's obliviousness to the sign.

* * *

 **"And remember, look for even the most subtle details"** The Iron Man doll said.

 **"Most subtle details"** Abe said to himself as he searched.

 **"What?"** Sally asked.

 **"Most subtle details"** Abe repeated himself.

* * *

 **"Is the sign up, Mr. Stark?"** Peter said, roaring with laughter.

 **"Yeah, it's right there!"** Tony said, pointing to the sign on the computer, also roaring with laughter. **"How do they not see it yet?"**

 **"I don't know! It's huge! It's like the size of the door!"** Peter said, laughing.

* * *

 **"Bring me with you! Bring me with you!"** The Iron Man doll pleaded.

Ned ran back to the table, picked up the doll and held it tightly in his arms.

 **"Don't worry, man, we got you"** Ned said.

* * *

Tony and Peter let out a fit of laughter.

* * *

 **"The clock is definitely ticking, everyone"** The Iron Man doll said.

 **"The clock! The clock is literally ticking!"** Harrington said.

 **"Clock? What clock?"** Flash asked, annoyed from being forced to play the game, as he now began searching for a clock.

* * *

 **"Oh my god!"** Peter groaned, still laughing, as he buried his face in his hands.

 **"Is he serious right now?"** Tony groaned.

* * *

 **"Flash, forget about the clock! We're looking for a four-digit code, remember?"** Cindy said.

 **"Well, where is it? I don't see it!"** Sally complained.

 **"I don't see it either!"** Charles complained.

* * *

 **"Are they even trying to look for it?"** Peter asked, roaring with laughter. **"Like it's right there! How do they not see-"**

* * *

Ned, Betty and Michelle look up and see the sign hanging above the store.

 **"Uh, there's a giant sign that says 'The Code is 1600'"** Betty said, laughing, while Ned and Michelle stare at it in astonishment.

* * *

Tony and Peter threw another huge fit of laughter.

 **"That might be it"** Tony said into the walkie talkie.

* * *

Everyone walked up to the sign; most of them still astonished about the code being right in front of them the whole time they searched.

 **"Now take that code and look for anything else on that sign that might be helpful"** The Iron Man doll ordered.

Cindy spotted a drawing on the sign of a triangle with a zap pointing down.

 **"Look, there's a triangle with a zap thing"** Cindy pointed out.

Everyone saw the triangle zap and looked down to see it pointing to a circuit box on the wall.

Betty walked over to the circuit box, opened it and revealed a hole inside the box, containing a loaded white bag and a few snakes.

The surprise appearance of the snakes startled mostly everyone, except for Michelle whose eyes simply widened at the sight of the snakes.

 **"One of you is gonna have to stick your hand in that hole to get what you need-"** The Iron Man doll began.

* * *

 **"-And I hope no one has a problem with snakes"** Tony said into the walkie talkie.

He then turned to Peter who was a little concerned despite already knowing about the snakes in the box.

**"Don't worry, kid, we checked. The snakes won't hurt them."**

* * *

**"So, who's gonna do it?"** Ned asked.

 **"Flash!"** Almost every other kid (minus Flash) said simultaneously.

 **"WHAT?!!!"** Flash began. **"No! No way!"**

 **"Oh, what's wrong, Flash? Are you scared?"** Michelle teased.

 **"NO! But I sure as hell am not touching any goddamn snakes!"** Flash yelled.

* * *

Peter and Tony were roaring with laughter, more so than before.

 **"Flash wants nothing to do with it!"**  Peter said, laughing.

 **"Sounds like he's scared"** Tony said, also laughing.

* * *

 **"Leeds, you do it!"** Flash ordered.

 **"I have to take care of the doll!"** Ned said.

 **"Do you hear yourself?"** Flash asked.

Michelle groaned.

 **"I'll do it!"** Michelle said, surprising but also not surprising everyone.

* * *

Tony and Peter's eyes widened as they watched.

* * *

Michelle handed her book to Betty as she lifted the arm of her jacket.

 **"Please be careful"** Betty said.

 **"I will, don't worry"** Michelle said.

She slowly began reaching her arm inside the box, attempting to miss the snakes in the hole.

Once she got a hold of the white bag, she quickly - and without hesitation - pulled it out of the hole and the box, causing the snakes to make a loud slithering noise.

This startled everyone, but once they were calm, they stared at Michelle in awe as she stood there, holding the bag. Even Michelle herself was amazed at what she had just done.

* * *

 **"She did it!"** Tony said, surprised but proud.

 **"I'm so proud of her!"** Peter said, very happily.

* * *

 **"Alright, now open the bag and pull out whatever you find inside"** The Iron Man doll ordered.

Michelle opened up the white bag and revealed nine pairs of goggles and ski masks.

* * *

 **"Suit up"** Tony said into the walkie talkie.

* * *

 **"Suit up"** Ned repeated, excitedly, as he was handed a pair of goggles and a mask by Michelle.

* * *

 **"Suit up"** Peter said, with a huge smile on his face.

Tony turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

 **"Sorry, I just couldn't resist"** Peter said, still smiling.

Tony let out a quick chuckle.

* * *

Everyone else began putting on their masks and goggles as instructed by the doll. Their faces were almost entirely hidden.

Once everyone was dressed and ready, the doll spoke up again.

 **"Alright, now you're gonna have to walk out to the street to find an undercover HYDRA operative-"** The Iron Man doll began.

* * *

 **"-So you're gonna have to very subtly, and casually, start asking around"** Tony said into the walkie talkie.

* * *

Harrington and the kids walked out of the store, in uniform. Ned still has the Iron Man doll held tightly in his arms.

 **"God, this is so stupid. We look like idiots"** Flash complained.

 **"Oh, come on, Flash, lighten up"** Abe said.

 **"To be fair, we kinda do"**  Sally said.

 **"I don't know. I feel like I look dope"** Charles said.

* * *

 **"'I feel like I look dope' is what he said"** Peter said, absolutely ROARING with laughter.

* * *

 **"Start asking people"** The Iron Man doll ordered.

Everyone started scattering the streets.

Flash came across a local woman walking to the comic store and rushed over to her in a bit of a creepy stalker way.

 **"Hey, excuse me, excuse me, are you a HYDRA operative?"** Flash asked, demanding answers.

The woman stopped, faced Flash and appeared confused and a little scared for her life, but tried to put on a friendly smile.

 **"Uh, no. I'm sorry, I'm not a HYDRA operative"** The woman said.

 **"Wait, are you sure?"** Flash asked.

 **"Yes, I'm sure"** The woman said, walking over to the store.

 **"Do you know a HYDRA operative then?"** Flash asked, rushing over to her.

The woman shook her head as she got closer to the door.

 **"Wait, wait, ma'am! Wait!"** Flash shouted, despite the woman still being right in front of him.

* * *

Peter covered his mouth with one of his hands, while Tony sat there with his jaw dropped.

 **"Oh my god, he is not-"** Tony said, dumbfounded.

* * *

The class saw this and Ned, Michelle and Betty ran over to Flash, who still tried to get information out of the woman.

 **"Please, ma'am, just tell me! Do you know the HYDRA operative or not-"** Flash asked before he was cut off.

 **"FLASH!"** Michelle and Betty yelled simultaneously.

 **"I'm sorry, ma'am, you can go"** Ned said to the woman, who quickly opened the door and ran into the store.

As soon as she was gone, Michelle and Betty faced Flash, the former quickly scolding him for his behavior towards the woman.

 **"Are you out of your mind, Flash?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"** Michelle yelled.

* * *

 **"Oh my god!"** Tony said, laughing.

 **"She was just like, 'Is this kid gonna drag me into a fucking van?'"** Peter said, roaring with laughter, referring to Flash and the woman he just encountered.

 **"Language"** Tony muttered, referencing Captain America's "Language" joke.

* * *

Cindy and Sally came across a local man walking the streets.

 **"Hi, sir, are you a HYDRA operative?"** Cindy asked.

 **"No"** The man said, shaking his head, as as he walked away.

 **"No? Okay"** Cindy said.

 **"Damn"**  Sally muttered in annoyance.

* * *

 **"They went for it"** Peter said before letting out a fit of laughter.

* * *

 **"Excuse me, are you an operative?"** Mr. Harrington asked as he, Charles and Abe walked up to another local man.

 **"No, I'm not"** The man said, having heard the entire class ask two people already if they were HYDRA operatives and both responding with "No".

 **"Oh shit!"**  Abe said in embarrassment.

* * *

Tony and Peter threw a fit of laughter.

* * *

 **"I think the safest thing to do would be-"** The Iron Man doll began, Ned bringing it closer to the class so that they can all hear.

* * *

 **"-scream 'Hail HYDRA'"** Tony said into the walkie talkie.

* * *

 **"Hail HYDRA!"**  Ned yelled.

 **"Hail HYDRA!"**  Betty yelled.

* * *

 **"That's the best you got?"** Tony said into the walkie talkie, dumbfounded with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

 **"Iron Man is asking for your help-"** The Iron Man doll began.

* * *

 **"-And that's the best you've got?"** Tony said into the walkie talkie.

* * *

 **"Hail HYDRA!"** Charles yelled.

 **"Hail HYDRA!"** Cindy yelled.

Some local people walking down the streets heard them and looked at them for a moment before walking away.

Eventually, a mysterious man wearing black clothing and glasses walked over to them.

 **"That's better"** The Iron Man doll said.

Mr. Harrington and the kids walked up to the man.

 **"This guy looks so dope"** Charles said.

* * *

Peter and Tony both let out a huge grin on their faces and chuckled softly.

* * *

After the man talked with the class and gave them a couple of things, he walked away.

 **"What did he give you?"** The Iron Man doll asked.

 **"A flashlight and a HYDRA pin"** Harrington said.

 **"He also said to head back to the start"** Ned said.

 **"Good work, everyone"** The Iron Man doll began. **"Now go back into the store-"**

* * *

 **"-And find where that HYDRA emblem could fit"** Tony said into the walkie talkie.

* * *

Mr. Harrington and the kids walked back into the store and started searching for a spot for the HYDRA pin to fit.

After a long search, Ned found a spot hidden within a shelf of comic books.

 **"I found it!"** Ned said.

The class walked over to the spot.

 **"Good work"** The Iron Man doll said.

Harrington took the HYDRA pin and placed it onto the spot on the wall.

Immediately, a secret door next to the shelf unlocked and opened by itself, startling the entire class.

 **"Aiya!"** Abe yelled.

* * *

Tony and Peter roared with laughter.

 **"Aiya!"** Peter said, imitating Abe.

 **"What was that?"** Tony asked, laughing.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, still laughing.

* * *

Michelle opened the door completely, revealing a dark room.

 **"Whoa, what the hell?"** Flash said.

* * *

 **"Okay, now you're gonna go through that door and I think the HYDRA base is downstairs"** Tony said into the walkie talkie.

* * *

 **"Alright then, let's go"** Michelle ordered.

 **"There's no light"** Harrington pointed out.

Despite this, he and the class walked into the dark room through the door.

 **"Scary"** Sally muttered.

 **"I've seen worse"** Cindy said.

 **"If something jumps out, I'm gonna scream"** Betty said.

 **"I swear, I'll sue if they mess with me"** Flash said.

Right at that moment, Flash heard a noise, causing him to jump and slightly startling the rest of the class.

* * *

Tony and Peter threw another fit of laughter.

 **"That was a good one"** Peter said, laughing.

* * *

 **"Alright guys, let's go. Follow the light"**  Ned said as Mr. Harrington led the way, holding the flashlight in his hand.

Everyone was walking down a flight of stairs, leading to the basement downstairs.

 **"Why is there smoke?"** Charles asked, regarding the sudden appearance of smoke within the stairs and basement.

The class, led by Harrington and Ned, made their way to the basement. Harrington scanned the room with the flashlight.

* * *

 **"You ready, kid?"** Tony asked, eagerly.

 **"I'm ready"** Peter said, also eager but, at the same time, a little nervous.

 **"Okay, kill the flashlights"** Tony ordered to the crew in the room with them.

* * *

All of a sudden, the light to the flashlight went out. It was now completely dark in the basement (though _we_ can see things through a few night vision cameras).

 **"What the-?"** Harrington said.

 **"What happened to the light?"** Michelle asked.

 **"Oh God"** Betty muttered, a little scared.

 **"Hello?"** Ned asked. **"Hail HYDRA?"**

Just as this was happening, Peter and Tony appeared from behind a couple of curtains in the room.

Tony stood in front of Ned, Betty and Michelle, while Peter walked over to a table in the corner, Flash standing nearby, and hid behind it.

Tony made a startling sound just as THE LIGHTS TURNED BACK ON and revealed him standing in front of the class.

The class screamed at the sound, but once they saw the famous billionaire hero, some of their scared faces immediately turned into faces of joy with huge smiles while some others were confused but just as starstruck.

 **"Whoa!"** Michelle yelled.

 **"No way!"** Ned said, excitedly. **"Oh my God! OH MY GOD!!!"**

 **"You're- you're Tony Stark! You're Iron Man!"** Betty yelled.

 **"What the f-?!"** Flash was about to say before...

Peter jumped out from behind the table, making a startling sound and scaring the shit out of Flash as the bully jumped back, putting his hand on his heart.

Peter laughed out loud, more so than he did while watching the game; his fingers pointing at Flash, his knees bent a little and his hands clapping together loudly.

The entire class was utterly speechless, their jaws dropped, especially Flash.

Tony was laughing as well, while Ned, Michelle and Betty all quickly formed huge smiles at the sight of their friend, who had just scared the shit out of his school bully.

 **"Oh my God!"** Michelle said as Betty covered her huge smile with her hands.

 **"PETER!!!"** Ned said, excitedly; this being the first time he's seen Peter and Tony together in the same room.

 **"That was awesome, kid!"** Tony said, still laughing, as Peter walked over to his mentor and they gave each other a high-five.

 **"Right back at you, Mr. Stark!"** Peter said, still laughing.

 **"Oh my God, Peter?!"**  Harrington said, shocked.

 **"Hey guys!"** Peter said to the class.

 **"WHAT THE F-?!"** Flash was trying to say, extremely confused, before Sally cut him off.

 **"Wait, so the internship IS real?"** Sally asked.

 **"Uh, yes!"** Tony answered on his behalf. **"You all really thought he was lying?"**

This was awkward.

Mr. Harrington, Sally, Cindy, Abe and Charles all formed looks of embarrassment and guilt, while Flash still stood there, startled and confused.

 **"We believed him!"** Ned said, raising his hand, followed by Michelle and Betty.

 **"Oh my God..."** Harrington began, remorsefully.  **"Peter, we're so sorry we didn't believe you."**

 **"Extremely sorry"** Cindy said, remorsefully.

 **"It's cool, seriously"** Peter began. **"I know having a job like this isn't very likely for someone my age."**

 **"Unless that someone is highly intelligent and a lot of fun"** Tony said, causing Peter to form a flattered smile at his mentor.

 **"And anyway, this whole thing made it so worth it"** Peter said, happily.

The class (minus Flash) couldn't help but laugh a little with Tony and Peter.

 **"That was so awesome how you jumped out and scared Flash like that!"** Ned said.

 **"Totally!"** Abe said.

 **"Hey, Parker did NOT scare me-"**  An annoyed Flash began, before...

Peter made a startling sound, causing Flash to jump back again.

Peter roared with laughter once again, along with Tony and the rest of the class.

 **"So easy!"** Peter said, laughing, while Flash glared at him. For Peter, this was the greatest payback ever after years of torment from Flash.

 **"Ah yes, Flash"** Tony began, glaring back at Flash whose face paled at the sight of the angry man.  **"You know, Peter's told me quite a few things about you, none of them are very good though. And I saw you talk trash about him on camera during the game. You and I are gonna have a little talk about that later."**

 **"Wait, on camera?"** Michelle began, confused. **"You guys have been watching us?"**

Tony's glare turned into a grin as he faced the rest of the class again.

 **"Yes. Yes, we have"**  Tony began. **"We'll explain everything later, but for right now, I will say - yes. We were watching you guys play the game, we filmed everything, you guys and us watching you. Just wait and see. It's gonna be exciting."**

 **"Well anyway, guys, great job. Thank you so much for playing, this has been a lot of fun"** Peter said to the class.

 **"And to Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones and Betty Brant, thank you three for being such good friends to Peter; I really appreciate it"** Tony began.  **"Oh, and Ned..."**

Tony pulled out the walkie talkie and spoke into it, causing the Iron Man doll, still being held by Ned, to echo what he's about to say.

 **"Thanks for taking good care of me up there"** Tony and the doll said simultaneously.

Ned's jaw dropped as everyone else (minus Flash) laughed.

 **"It was an honor, sir"** Ned said, happily, as he shook hands with Tony.

* * *

We're right back to where we were at the beginning. Tony and Peter sitting in front of the camera, being interviewed, the computers behind them, facing us - the audience.

 **"Now that you've seen what escape rooms are all about, let's see if you have what it takes to get out of one"** Tony began. **"Enter to join us for the game of a lifetime at[omaze.com/escape](https://www.omaze.com/experiences/chris-evans). ** **We'll solve some puzzles, get some pizza, celebrate our success or mourn our failure, it happens."**

 **"But win or lose, the best part is that every entry supports[Christopher's Haven](http://www.christophershaven.org/)"** Peter began. **"** **It's a non-profit that provides homes for kids and their families while they're battling cancer. It's a good one."**

 **"Oh, and you might wanna go back and look at that video one more time"**  Tony began, slowly forming a smirk. **"** **We've hidden a link in there somewhere that just might help you win the big prize."**

Tony pulled out the Iron Man doll and the walkie talkie.

 **"Good luck"** Peter, Tony and the Iron Man doll said simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so that's the end of the fanfic. I really hope you enjoyed. Just have a few things to say...
> 
> \- Like I said before, this fanfic takes place after Civil War & Homecoming, but whether or not Infinity War & Endgame (and of course the upcoming Far From Home) are canon is completely up to you.
> 
> \- This was in fact inspired by the Peter Parker Field Trip fanfics. Like a lot of other fans, I love seeing Peter's class meeting the Avengers and finding out Peter is in fact an intern and of course seeing Flash get humiliated and threatened by the Avengers ;) 
> 
> \- However, I wanted to do a different take on the idea for my own fanfic and after I saw the Chris Evans comic-store prank video, I came up with the idea of Tony & Peter doing something similar with Peter's class.
> 
> \- As much as I would LOVE to see them actually do this for a real MCU/Spider-Man movie, I know it won't happen. So why not do it in the form of fanfiction instead?
> 
> \- And of course I gave Peter Chris's best moments from the video ;) 
> 
> \- I actually began working on this fanfic about a month ago, I think, and it took that long to finish it so if things seem a bit off for some reason, that might be why.
> 
> \- I apologize though if you were expecting something bigger than the final result. By all means, this isn't perfect. There are flaws, but I still had a blast writing this and I really hope it was still entertaining for you.
> 
> \- Also, I'm fully aware (...now...) that Midtown Comics Grand Central is actually on the second floor of a building in New York and not its own store like the one in the Chris Evans video or in this fanfic, so please just ignore that. Please?
> 
> \- Also, seeing what's going on in Far From Home with Betty/Ned & Michelle/Peter, I like the idea of adding Betty (played by Angourie Rice) into the mix with Peter, Ned and Michelle and having the four of them become friends. So I couldn't resist adding her to the Decathlon team & the field trip in this fic and making her another friend of Peter who believes his internship is real.
> 
> \- I made Peter's IQ 250 because every time I searched to see what the character's IQ was, it was always 250. So I was just like "Why not?"
> 
> \- Also, to all my fellow IronDad/SpiderSon fans out there reading this fic, there's a little nod to that in here. I hope you noticed it ;) 
> 
> \- I loved writing Peter jumping out and scaring Flash as payback; that was actually inspired by Chris's last jumpscare in the video when he's pointing his fingers at the guys, bending his knees and clapping his hands.
> 
> \- As a couple of little Easter eggs, I also included links to the Christopher's Haven website and the Omaze.com/Escape link to Chris Evans' comic-store prank at the end of the fic ;) 
> 
> \- Also, I deleted quite a few of my old fanfics. Just the ones that were discontinued and/or haven't been updated; there's still, I think, 5 of them left, NOT including this one. I have some new fanfiction coming in the future, so be on the lookout. I'm also debating if I should delete my other Spider-Man fanfic, "What if Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man was in CA: Civil War?", or leave it up. I definitely wanna write a new version soon because looking at it now, I know it's a huge mess. I wanna start over, I wanna re-write it, make it better and then upload it in full sometime in the future. Also, as for my Alternate Version fanfic of Star Wars: The Last Jedi, which is long, long, LONG overdue (extremely sorry about that), I'm planning to post an update on that sometime soon. I don't know when, but soon. I'll explain everything - what's going on with it right now, what ideas I've come up with, when it'll probably be ready, etc. 
> 
> \- And last but not least... here's a final link to Chris Evans' comic-store prank video: https://youtu.be/1Up20_cLdVQ - Enjoy ;) 
> 
> So yeah, that's about it. Thanks again. Hope you enjoyed. See you soon! :)


End file.
